Condamnée, je l'aime
by cradoss
Summary: Hermione est une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Comme à son habitude, elle est très bonne élève voire la meilleure... Cependant elle a un ennemi juré, qui se place avant Malfoy, Harry Potter, qui lui est un Gryffondor. HHr. Fic traduite.
1. Duel avec des conséquences

_**Note**__** : Voici une traduction d'une fic allemande avec l'autorisation de son auteur Feuerfluegel. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui l'ai écrite !**_

Condamnée, je l'aime

Chapitre I :

Elle le haïssait. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Il était si… fier, idiot, prétentieux, hautain et orgueilleux. Hermione aurait pu continuer encore longtemps la liste. Elle détestait simplement tout en Harry Potter, comme il parlait, comme il se déplaçait, comme il… Arg, simplement tout ! Avec rage, elle longea, un peu plus loin, la sombre entrée.

« Eh, Hermione, attend ! » l'interpela Cho Chang derrière elle. Elle était la meilleure amie de Hermione depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées la première fois dans le train et qu'elles avaient été placées toutes les deux à Serdaigle. Encore aujourd'hui, Hermione pouvait entendre la voix du choixpeau magique qui avait voulu en réalité la mettre à Gryffondor mais… Elle avait préféré Serdaigle.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve donc ainsi ? » demanda Cho essoufflée, lorsqu'elle rattrapa Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas énervée » dit-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton calme.

« Pourtant tu l'es ! » Pourquoi fallait-il que son amie sache toujours tout !

« Oui, d'accord, je suis énervée. Contente ? » Cho haussa les sourcils.

« Et c'est à cause de Harry ? »

« Potter ! » cria-t-elle dédaigneusement, « Comment arrive-tu à l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Oh, Hermione. Pourtant il n'est pas si mal du tout. Il est gentil, serviable… »

« …Arrogant, stupide et il s'imagine impétueusement qu'il est célèbre » s'exaspéra Hermione. Cho roula les yeux et elles allèrent ensemble en Métamorphose.

Il était tard dans la nuit, mais Hermione était depuis peu dans son lit car elle avait dû finir de rédiger son devoir de Potion. Soudain elle entendit des sanglots étouffés dans le lit proche d'elle. Celui de Cho. Hermione se retourna. Chaque nuit, c'était la même chose. Depuis la mort de Cédric, sa séparation avec Potter, le fait qu'il l'ignore et que maintenant il était avec Ginny Weasley, Cho pleurait toutes les nuits. La journée personne ne remarquait sa tristesse. Pourtant Hermione savait qu'elle souffrait beaucoup. Au début elle avait essayé de la consoler mais c'était inutile. Cho voulait être seule et ne la laissait pas s'approcher. C'est pourquoi Hermione l'ignora, se retourna et essaya de dormir.

« Bon… Et maintenant nous allons se faire disputer un petit duel. Pour une démonstration. Ensuite je vous répartirai en groupe de deux. Je donnerai plus tard les devoirs s'y concernant… Miss Chang, qui y a-t-il ? »

« Je… hum… C'est à cause des groupes de deux, Monsieur. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Cette fois je vous répartirai juste. Mais avant le duel…Hm… Qui allons nous prendre ?… Les Meilleurs de la classe. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, vous voulez-vous bien monter sur l'estrade. » La mine d'Hermione s'assombrit. Elle allait le rendre inoffensif tel une petite et misérable punaise.

« Tenez vos baguettes prêtes » Ils les levèrent mais aucun des deux ne pris la peine de s'incliner.

« Inclinez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous savez pourtant que l'on doit le faire ! » pesta le professeur Scarewood (il était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal). Harry s'inclina légèrement et Hermione fit de même. Les autres voyaient bien que c'était tendu entre eux. Un duel entre Harry et Hermione était bien plus intéressant, que l'un des deux contre Draco Malfoy.

« Expelliarmus ! » crièrent-t-ils d'une même voix. Harry se jeta de côté ainsi que Hermione pour éviter le sort jeté par l'autre.

« Furunkulus! » lança Harry, et cette fois le sort toucha directement Hermione en plein visage. Elle cria de douleur, sa peau la brulait comme le feu. Elle se retrouva avec une quantité impressionnante de cloques sur la figure.

« Non mais attend, t'es idiot ou quoi! » Et avec un sort informulé Harry fut suspendu la tête en bas dans les airs. Celui-ci lança à nouveau un contre sort. Hermione fut surprise car jamais personne n'était arrivé à défaire ce sort. Et en aucun cas aussi facilement... Maintenant Harry aussi se limitait à des "sorts informulés". Le duel dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Harry en reçoive un sort sur la main, bien qu'il était en meilleur état que Hermione. À la fin Hermione avait encore (sans compter ses cloques) une cheville cassée, une coupure au bras et le nez en sang. Cependant elle n'avait pas laissé son adversaire sans séquelles. Sa lèvre saignait, il avait une profonde entaille au front ainsi que le poignet cassé.

« Bon…hm… Très beau…Ce que vous avez fait était vraiment bien. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle... Avant que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, je vais vite vous répartir. Cho Chang avec Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil avec Padma Patil… La liste continua jusqu'à… Et Hermione Granger avec Harry Potter. Je voudrais que vous écriviez une rédaction sur le thème de votre choix. Naturellement sur les défenses contre les forces du mal et se serait encore mieux si vous pouviez y inclure les métamorphoses. Durant un mois... » Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle devait rédiger un devoir avec POTTER ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Sa cheville lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avant. Elle regarda furieusement Harry. Lui non plus ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

« Vous pouvez partir. Allez à l'infirmerie je vous pris » dit le professeur Sacrewood. À contre cœur ils sortirent ensemble de la salle. Après quelques pas, Hermione s'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Harry énervé.

« Casse-toi donc la cheville pour voir » siffla-t-elle. Harry revint, passa son bras sous ses épaules et la soutenu. Ce qu'il venait de faire, Hermione ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Pourtant il était trop fier pour ça… Ou ? Par chance, le couloir était désert sinon s'en serait devenu véritablement gênant, elle dans les « bras » de Potter.

« Vous venez de vous livrer un duel, je suppose ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh exaspérée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de Harry et Hermione. Ceux-ci la regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Vous êtes déjà les huitièmes depuis cette semaine ! Je dois absolument parler une fois pour toutes au professeur Scarewood. Ça ne peut pas continuer ! » Elle soigna leurs blessures en l'espace de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles elle continua de marmonner. Ensemble ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

« Où allons nous nous rencontrer ? » demanda Harry. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas sérieusement que je veux un rendez-vous avec toi, ou ? Harry ria, amusé.

« Non je ne crois pas. Mais quoiqu'il en soit nous devons nous voir pour le devoir » Hermione se gifla intérieurement. Maintenant il devait la prendre pour une imbécile et pour une lente d'esprit ! Pourtant, pour ça, elle était plus astucieuse que lui, elle en était sûr.

« Bon…A la bibliothèque, après le diner. »

Dès qu'Harry et Hermione se rencontrèrent, elle ouvrit un livre. Quel thème serait le mieux ?

« Peut être avec les vampires ? » demanda Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

« Non. Trop ennuyant. » Hermione lui lança un regard noir et reposa à nouveau son attention sur le livre.

« Ok, quelque chose d'autre… Pourquoi pas... Les animagus ? On pourrait écrire sur ça, comme ils mettent en œuvre des aptitudes bonnes ou mauvaises… » Hermione parlait avec des yeux brillant d'intérêts. C'était le sujet parfait. Hermione regarda Harry. Celui-ci était devenu aussi pâle que la mort et fixait le rayon de livres voisin, « Qu'en pense-tu?» Harry semblait être comme en trance, il n'écoutait pas du tout. Maintenant, Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

« Eh ! Je t'ai parlé ! »

« Qu…Quoi ? » Harry semblait reprendre conscience.

« Que pense-tu du sujet? » demanda-t-elle, passablement énervée.

"Je... Si tu veux." dit Harry en haussant des épaules. S'en était donc décidé. Après ça ils travaillèrent plusieurs heures en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry balança son stylo de lui-même.

« Terminons ça pour aujourd'hui. » La mine d'Hermione s'assombrit.

« Et quand, pense-tu, devrons-nous le finir? »

« Nous avons quatre semaines et nous en sommes plus loin que chaque autre groupe ! C'est pour cela que nous pouvons nous laisser, calmement, du temps comme chaque autres groupes ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas "les autres groupes". Bon ! Continuons ! »

De longues heures s'écoulèrent et puisque tout deux était fatigué, ils rangèrent leurs affaires du jour puis partirent par des chemins différents à leur dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain matin, Harry mangeait son toast, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et tu sais, en fait, elle n'est pas si mal que ça… » dit Ron.

« Hmm. »

« Ne pense-tu pas aussi, que je devrais peut-être l'aborder? »

« Hmm. » Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Hmm. »

« Harry, vieux, tout va bien ? » demanda Ron avec un visage soucieux.

« Notre sujet est les animagus. » dit Harry avec une voix défaite.

« Oh. » dit Ron avec une expression choquée, « Lui as-tu déjà dit ? »

« Tu débloque ! Elle est si hautaine, prétencieuse, orgueilleuse… Je ne raconterai certainement pas quelque chose à quelqu'un » éclata Harry.

« Oui, je comprends, elle est aussi stupide, mais… ce sera votre devoir »

« Je ne suis pas enregistré, Ron! »

« Pas enregistré pour quoi ? » demanda une voix froide derrière eux. C'était Granger.

« Rien qui te concernerait, Granger. » dit Harry en reportant son attention sur son toast.

« Hm bon, façon ça m'est égal. Aujourd'hui après le dîner, à la bibliothèque, n'oubli pas les livres. » Puis elle avait déjà disparu. Cho entra dans la grande salle peu de temps après et sourit à Harry.

Et ils travaillèrent : Semaine après semaine, tous les jours aux mêmes heures. Entre temps, les deux pouvaient converser normalement, sans s'insulter mutuellement. Et ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Mais seulement, naturellement, quand personne d'autre n'était là, car ils étaient considérés comme les pires ennemis, sauf bien sûr aussi Harry et Malfoy et Hermione et Malfoy.

« Hey, Hermione! Rends-moi le livre ! » sourit Harry, quand Hermione lui avait arraché le livre des mains et lui avait prié d'aller s'en chercher un. Il sortit, sans se faire voir, sa baguette magique, Hermione reçu un sort de chatouille, il sauta devant elle et lui prit le livre des mains.

« C'était vache. » haleta Hermione, quand Harry rangea sa baguette. Il ricana et ils s'assirent à nouveau. Ils écrivirent encore pendant un long moment sans dire un mot, quand soudainement Harry retient vivement son souffle et plaqua ses mains sur son front. Hermione le regarda perplexe. Qu'est que c'était encore, maintenant ? Voulait-il la prendre dans ses bras? (_J'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire ici... voici le phrase non traduite au cas ou quelqu'un saurait :_ _Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen ?)_

Après les deux minutes qui passèrent, il lui fit un sourire forcé et il voulut se remettre à nouveau au travail, quand Hermione demanda.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Je... R... Rien. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air. »

« J'avais une crampe. »

« Au front ? » demanda Hermione avec étonnement.

« Je… Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est clair ! » l'engueula-t-il. Ce qu'elle n'encaissa pas.

« Bien! Ton éternel secret me tape véritablement sur le système! Tu sais quoi ! Nous savons tous, que tu es célèbre, ok ! N'en soit pas si fier ! J'ai très bien vu que tu a tenu ton „extraordinaire" cicatrice. Vraiment fantastique ! Très bien joué ! Cependant je peux te dire : D'autres qui ont eu beaucoup plus de peines que toi et sont tout de même pas célèbre, et ne racontent pas non plus à chacun, ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'il leur est arrivé ! » Harry la regarda furieux.

« J'espère que tu traverseras au moins une seul fois dans ta vie autant de choses que moi, car c'est ainsi que tu pourra voir, comment on se sent ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être célèbre, je hais ça ! » J'aurais préféré être normal ! Continuellement, n'importe quelle personne regarde ta cicatrice ou chacun te regarde de travers avec une bête curiosité ! À cause de moi les gens que j'aime meurent… ! » Il se leva et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Il avait laissé son sac et aussi ses notes.

Hermione plissa le front. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction pareil. En fait, elle avait pensé qu'il deviendrait rouge, avec la voix basse aurait dit des choses comme "Ce n'est pas vrai du tout" et "Raconte pas de conneries", mais pas cela. Si c'était vrai, ce qu'il avait dit… Ah, fait chier ! C'est absurde ! Il savait seulement bien jouer, c'était tout ! Sinon rien d'autres ! Hermione rangea ses affaires et voulu sortir de la bibliothèque quand soudain elle resta plantée debout. Son regard se posa en arrière sur le sac de Harry. Il lui restait le choix : soit elle le laissait ici ou soit elle prenait le sac avec elle. Elle revient vers la place, où était, il y a peu de temps, Harry. Elle voulut prendre ses affaires, quand soudainement elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi devait-t-elle porter le fourbit de cet arrogant survivant ? Puisqu'il aimait tant ne pas respecter les règles, il pourra donc bien revenir cette nuit et récupérer ses affaires lui-même. Et avec un sourire perfide, elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

_**Kikou ! Alors vous en pensez quoi de cette traduction et de l'histoire? Je suis pas encore très habile et certaines choses ne sont pas très bien dites. Mais bon j'espère que c'est allé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! bisoux**_


	2. Faucon aux bouts d'ailes argentées

_**Note**__** : Voici la traduction d'une fic allemande « Verdammt, ich liebe ihn », avec l'autorisation de son auteur, Feuerfluegel. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui l'ai écrite ! **_

Condamnée, je l'aime

Chapitre II :

« Dieu soit loué, tu n'as pas été attrapé par Rusard ! Quelle affreuse vipère ! » Pesta Ron quand Harry lui raconta qu'il était allé encore une fois à la bibliothèque cette nuit sans sa cape d'invisibilité, car celle-ci était dans son sac et il n'avait pas voulu risquer de la perdre.

« Quelle affreuse vipère ? » demanda Harry sans comprendre, « Rusard est un homme, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié »

« Mais je ne parle pas de Rusard, mais d'elle. » Ron jeta un regard par-dessus les tables des maisons en direction Hermione qui s'amusait à côté de Cho.

« Oh ! » La mine d'Harry s'assombrit instantanément, « Tu as raison. C'est une affreuse vipère ».

« Elle croit vraiment que ça te plait d'être célèbre. Elle a de la tomate sur les yeux ou quoi ? » Déclara Ron en riant. Tout à coup il s'arrêta et s'agrippa au bras d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry quelque peu perplexe.

« C'est elle ! »

« Qui ? »

« La plus belle fille du monde ! »

« Ha ! »

« Là ! Regarde donc ! On ne peut pas la louper ! Le regard d'Harry se posa au-dessus de la foule pour rester fixer sur le visage de Luna. »

« Tu n'as quand même pas Luna en vue, non ? »

« N'est-elle pas…merveilleuse ? »

« Elle t'a donné un filtre d'amour ? » Ron le fusilla méchamment du regard puis le reposa de nouveau sur Luna..

« Je devrais lui parler, non ? »

« Ne m'as-tu pas déjà demandé cela? » Ricana Harry. Son meilleur ami était, pour la première fois de sa vie, amoureux... Soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées, lorsque Ginny s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut, Harry ! »

« Ginny ! Alors, comment était ce voyage en Bulgarie ? » Demanda Harry. Il était très heureux de revoir enfin sa meilleure amie.

« Oh, très bien. Viktor… »

« Tu n'es quand même pas avec Vicky, non ? » Demanda directement Ron. Il semblait s'être réveillé de sa transe.

« Même si c'était le cas, Ron, je ne te le dirais certainement pas. »

« Encore du temps, où tu étais avec Harry... Vous vous comportiez assez normalement et je pouvais vous contrôler… » Harry cracha son jus de citrouille sur la table et se mit à rire fortement. Ginny fit de même.

« Quoi ? » Demanda alors Ron et il les regarda sans comprendre.

Après le déjeuner, ils avaient de nouveau défense contre les forces du mal. Et là, Hermione devait s'assoir à côté d'Harry car ils avaient encore du temps pendant l'heure pour approfondir leur devoir. Pour tous les deux, il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de se reparler normalement après leur entrevue d'hier au soir. Et par conséquent, l'heure allait être totalement foireuse.

« Non, Potter, ça ne va pas ! »

« Eh, et pourquoi pas, Miss Je-sais-tout ! »

« Je peux me défendre VRAIMENT au moins ! Pas seulement faire comme si j'étais échappée de Tu-sais-déjà-qui à travers de purs pouvoirs ! J'ai plus d'idées que toi et je dis que c'est de la merde totale ce que tu as écrit ! On DOIT apprendre à le devenir, ce n'est pas inné ! »

« Ne l'ai je aussi jamais dis ? On peut hériter de la capacité et aussi l'apprendre plus facilement ! » Dit Harry énergiquement.

« Je n'ai encore jamais lu quelque chose sur cela ! »

« Cela ne se trouve pas dans les livres ! »

« Tu… »

« Miss Granger, Mr Potter ! Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous vous occupiez maintenant de votre dossier et non de passer votre temps à vous disputer ! » Hermione rougit rapidement et mit sa tête à nouveau dans son livre. C'était évident qu'elle ne lisait pas.

« C'est totalement débile ! » grogna doucement Hermione.

« T'agrippes-tu toujours à ce que tu lis ? » Demanda Harry furieux. Hermione resta muette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis de nouveau elle la rouvrit et ainsi de suite.

« Enfin sans voix ou quoi ? » Désormais la petite querelle semblait amuser Harry.

« Ah, je… »

« L'heure se termine pour aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup. » Hermione rangea hâtivement ses affaires et courut vite vers Cho. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ! Jamais encore elle n'avait été muette ! Et comme par hasard c'est devant son ennemi juré, Harry Potter ! C'était pour Hermione une grande humiliation et pour Harry un grand moment de plaisir. À la sortie, il dit à Hermione en riant :

« Nous nous rencontrerons ce soir à la bibliothèque ! » et puis, il avait déjà disparu à travers la porte. Furieuse, elle l'avait suivit des yeux.

« Il est vachement stupide » Pesta-t-elle. Cho ricana.

« J'ai entendu… C'était vraiment marrant !... Ah, oui : Peux-tu encore m'aider en histoire de la magie ? Je n'ai pas du tout compris le truc sur Wladimir le Sauvage ! »

« Cho ! » reprocha Hermione, « Tu devrais maintenant déjà avoir fini l'école ! »

« Y suis-je donc pour quelque chose si Poudlard a été fermé l'année dernière ! » Dit Cho désormais quelque peu blessée.

« Pardon. Je suis encore énervée contre Potter. » Son amie ne répondit pas mais la regarda seulement d'un air entendu.

Hermione marchait d'un pas lourd le soir dans la bibliothèque. Harry était déjà assis à une table et copiait avec assiduité un texte. Hermione le regarda de dos. À vrai dire, il ne semblait pas si affreux que cela… Avant, il était plutôt petit, mais maintenant… Il était grand, la peau bronzée et un beau visage… Stop ! À qui donc pensait-elle ! Il était son ennemi ! Et des ennemis, on ne devait pas y penser en bien. En aucun cas. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ? Peut-être qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier ! Impossible !

« Bonsoir. » Dit Hermione en prenant un visage de mauvaise humeur.

« Salut. » Harry la regarda brièvement et se replongea dans son texte. Ils travaillèrent pendant un certain temps quand un cri morbide ébranla subitement le silence. Il était très tard, certainement plus personne n'était réveillé (Les élèves avaient la permission spéciale de travailler la nuit dans la bibliothèque) et sûrement personne ne l'avait entendu. Harry bondit alarmé. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Ron. Il laissa tomber son stylo et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque en renversant sa chaise. Hermione lui courut après. Premièrement, elle voulait aider cette personne là au dehors et deuxièmement, elle s'intéressait beaucoup à ce qu'Harry ferait.

Harry sprinta jusqu'à l'extérieur et soudain il arriva en glissant tout en restant debout. Hermione se heurta contre lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ?! » Chuchota Harry.

« Moi… Rien qui ne te concerne ! » Haleta Hermione en lui adressant un air méchant. Cependant il ne fit pas plus attention à elle et il se pencha en avant.

« Ron ! Eh, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant quelqu'un. Hermione reconnut que c'était le meilleur ami de Potter. Il reprit conscience lentement.

« Ron ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? » Ron s'assit doucement et il se tint la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry avec insistance.

« J… J'ai reçu une lettre… Une certaine fille voulait me rencontrer ici et… Soudain quelque chose est venu du ciel et… Ensuite je ne me souviens plus de rien. » Harry bondit et sortit sa baguette magique. Il regarda attentivement le ciel. Mais rien ne bougeait.

« Eh bien, nous le portons, Potter. » Dit Hermione mais Harry leva la main et lui intima le silence. Tout à coup, un cri fort et aigu retentit. Le ciel sans nuage un moment plus tôt s'obscurcit au nord. Cependant ce n'était pas des nuages.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Dit Hermione. La mine d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Des harpies. » Il saisit Ron sous les bras et il le tira tant bien que mal en direction du château. Les harpies se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Allez, cours ! » Cria Harry à Hermione, « Dans le vestiaire de Quiditch ! Vite ! » Le plus rapidement qu'elle put, elle courut dedans. Quelque secondes plus tard, Harry arriva à son tour. Il portait Ron sur les épaules mais un instant après il le fit glisser sur le sol. Préoccupé, il marchait de-ci et de-là.

« Nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper à pied. Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses. Des sorts ne nous aiderons en rien, il y en a trop… »

« Elles ne me feront rien.» Dit Hermione, « Je suis une fille. Elles attaquent en principe seulement les hommes… Je peux peut-être parler avec elles. »

« C'est absurde. Elles ne t'écouteront pas, mais… » Il ouvrit rapidement une armoire et apporta un Éclair de Feu devant elle.

« Oh non. Certainement pas. Sans moi. » Dit Hermione car elle pressentait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Si. Tu prends Ron et tu voles jusqu'au château. Atterris sur la tour Nord. Dès que vous êtes dans le château, vous serez en sécurité. » Dit Harry et lui mit le balai dans la main.

« Tu parles seulement de nous… Que vas-tu faire, Potter ? »

« Je les arrête. Pas le temps d'expliquer. »

« Mais je ne peux pas voler ! » S'écria Hermione après Harry qui était en train de sortir.

« Tu peux et tu dois. »

Hermione prit Ron sous les bras et le porta dehors. Harry se trouvait là et ne bougeait pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient devenir! Elle ferma un court moment les yeux. Ils étaient perdus. Enfin, les deux. Ou, aussi elle car elle était sûr qu'elle se casserait la nuque en volant. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Harry avait disparu. À la place se trouvait désormais un faucon noir avec le bout des ailles argentées. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute : il devait être un animagus ! C'est pourquoi il avait été si sûr qu'on pouvait hériter de la capacité de se transformer en animal et cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas enregistré… Il était donc illégalement animagus ! Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand le faucon poussa un cri aigu. Rapidement elle mit Ron sur le balai et elle l'enfourcha également. Elle respira à fond, encore une fois plus profondément et s'élança alors du sol.

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre enfin traduit !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je vous répondrai sans problème (si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site n'oubliez pas de donner votre adresse e-mail). Et pour ceux qui le demandaient, la fic est terminée et fait 28 chapitres. Bon, gros bisoux**_

_**Ps : Merci à Susysucredorge, pour la question que je n'arrivais pas à traduire, je pense que c'était bien cela !!**_


End file.
